


Starlight, Shadows, and Armor

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Into the Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three glimpses of the intersection of Middle Earth and the GFFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Shadows, and Armor

**Pale Starlight**

She wielded light as a weapon even without the need for a blade, driving shadows away with a fierceness that betrayed her blood. Still, after the battle to drive Sauron from Dol Guldor, she asked a boon of allies she had long forgotten and seldom aided, for which price she would bend even her proud neck in courtesy, and give a sum of wealth such as she had. For hers was not in gems and gold, but in summer and magic and knowledge.

The hilt was carved from a free-given branch of mallorn, wrapped in mithril wire, the carefully constructed inner workings made from star-steel and silver. Into it were set crystals of flame and adamant to create a blade of pale starlight. A gift fit for a queen, and paid in hours and tales told, in protections woven and taught against shadows and madness.

Too, it is paid for in the presence of those her kin and leigemen, to aid in building ships that travel beyond the straight road from Arda to Aman, that all peoples could reach out and touch the stars.

* * *

**Lancing Shadows**

There are many places where Elrond and the Jedi do not agree and quietly ignore each other for the sake of their respective peace of mind.

The Healing Ward is not one of those places, and so often he can be found there, speaking with patients, or with their healers. Walking the quiet, cool halls, lending a hand where aid is needed.

Jedi demonstrate the melding of technology with healing gifts, Elrond in turn teaches them to fine tune the skills of healing to turn them to wounds of spirit and soul they still struggle to help and are frustrated by.

Not wounds of mind which a mind-healer can sit and talk with a patient over, or of brain which can be treated with medication when talk and time will do no good. Wounds made of darkness, of shadows quietly nurtured where they would do the most harm.

For they have forgotten how to defend against the Sith, how to heal the wounds those adversaries leave, and Elrond still bears the memories fresh in his mind of fighting to save warriors wounded with icy Morgul blades.

* * *

**Armored Warriors**

If Dwalin is glad of nothing else on this journey into the wider galaxy, and all the strange and wonderful things in it, he is glad that trawling bars and pubs with Obi-Wan has introduced him to Jango Fett. He will have to visit the Mandalore the man spoke of with a mix of fondness and regret, if nothing else to discuss iron and armor with their people.

The armor - beskar'gam, Jango calls it, recognizable through the galaxy for belonging to Mandalorians - is as light and sturdy as anything a dwarf could make. Iron-forged from a recipe that they will not share any more than any dwarf would share their secrets outside their own, and painted to match the clan and loyalties of the warriors who wear it.

He wears his own armor for one evening meeting Jango in a rougher place than Obi-Wan has yet taken him - or perhaps planned to take him, and is certainly not anywhere Dwalin would let them take Fíli. It will be good to compare with Jango's, and might come in handy if things get rowdy. He grins to himself, making sure Grasper and Keeper are well-secured on his back before heading out to the waiting hired car.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr 18 February 2016. Written for mirandatam.
> 
> For the prompt: Into the Fire: Galadriel's lightsaber, or Elrond talking with Jedi healers and doctors, or dwarves +beskar'gam (sorry it's a lot I really like this universe)


End file.
